Isaac Calwin
Isaac Calwin (full name Isaac Ethan Calwin) is the second child of Cody Calwin and Ishi Nakamura. Isaac suffers from a heart condition called Atrial Septal Defect, and because of this his parents get more concerned and protective of him. He has had surgery done to help his heart condition, but because of the shape and size it is difficult to patch up. Isaac doesn't like people to fuss over him and just enjoys his life. Isaac was named after his father's uncle who was killed decades before his birth. History Isaac has only been shown in glimpses of the future, playing games and drawing. His family tend to be very careful and concerned over him because of his heart defect, which has proved impossible to heal because of his immunity. Several surgeries have been attempted to repair it, but none of them have proved fully successful yet. Evolved Human Abilities [[Ability Immunity|'Ability Immunity']] All forms of abilities do not work on Isaac and he is immune to their effects. This means that he cannot be attacked with an ability, shielded or even healed. Telepaths cannot hear or manipulate his thoughts, and clairvoyants would be unable to locate him. He would not be affected by eclipses caused by other abilities, but would be affected by natural ones, and this would be the only time that he could lose the immunity. He would also reflexively see anyone hidden by invisibility or induced unnoticability, and he would not see an illusion. Neither can his abilities be mimicked or copied in any way. This ability is completely reflexive, and cannot be controlled, blocked, removed or suppressed. Isaac can't use his other abilities on himself, either. Isaac may have gained this ability due to his father's ability to manipulate the powers of others. [[Healing Tears|'Healing Tears']] Isaac is able to heal others with his tears. He can actually heal any living being, whether animal, plant or human. The use of this ability heals physical injuries and when his tears are placed or dropped upon the physical injury the tears heal the injury. For the tears to actually heal the injuries or physical damage, he needs to be genuinely sympathetic towards the being and the tears cannot be forced. It is unknown if the tears Isaac produces have a special healing formula or a special energy which causes plants, animals and humans to return to optimum health. Isaac cannot heal himself with this ability. It is unknown why the ability doesn't work on him, but it may stem from his other ability to be immune to powers, or it may be due to him being unable to produce the neccessary sympathy towards himself. So far, Isaac has been shown healing a dying plant by producing his healing tears. Illustration Isaac can create any object or being he wants to, simply by drawing it and activating his ability. He can also draw without using it and creating what he draws. The object, person, or being he has created can be destroyed by destroying the original surface that Isaac drew his image upon. For example, if Isaac drew a cat on a piece of paper, the cat would appear in reality, but if the piece of paper was ripped in half the cat would be removed from existence. What he draws will appear from thin air and events that he draws can happen as well. The problem however is that what he draws may be interpreted in different ways, and will not neccessarily be what he was hoping for. Because of this, he needs to be precise in what he draws. Physical Appearance As a child, Isaac appears to be a small boy with curly dark brown hair. He will grow to be a handsome male, with dark hair and light blue eyes. He has light brown skin. Etymology Isaac was named after his great uncle Isaac Mendez. The name means "laughing one" in Hebrew which could reflect Isaac's humourous nature. His middle name Ethan is again Hebrew and means "strong, firm and determined" which could show some more aspects of his nature. His surname, Calwin, is French and means "bald". Category:Characters